Raw Botanical Extracts (RBEs) of cannabinoids, in their concentrated form, are typically viscous oils at room temperature and pressure. These oils contain cannabinoids, plant waxes, plant lipids, and sometimes plant pigments such as chlorophylls. These RBEs present some problems for incorporation into ODFs when treated like dry, solid, crystalline active pharmaceutical ingredients (APIs). Direct incorporation in a slurry typically results in sticky mixtures that do not form viable ODFs having desirable properties like being dry to touch, easily handled and packaged, and/or easily consumed. As such, what is needed is a way to incorporate RBEs into ODFs that are dry to touch, easily handled and packaged, and/or easily consumed. What is further needed is for the ODF to be configured and formulated for the release of the active ingredient in the RBEs, in a variety of profiles (e.g., immediate release (IR), sustained release (SR), delayed release (DR), modified release (MR), extended release (XR), and controlled release (CR)).